Trump Card
by TheMadHatterMadigan
Summary: Death Note and Bleach crossover. Humans are free from Kira's reign, but he lives on. With the help of Sousuke Aizen, Light Yagami will become rightous once more. But the Soul Society have their own plans. YAOI. There will be smut in later chapters.
1. Corruption

_**Author's Note**_

**Hi! So this is one of my first fanfics. It's a Yaoi so there's boy on boy warning in further chapters and there will be smut so you pervy people do not fret. So this is a BleachXDeathNote crossover. Why? Because I have my reasons, like, the outcome of killing so many criminals would create more Hollows. Also, have you guys seen that Bleach episode or read the manga in the beggining when Ichigo sends this criminal to Hell, the guy that killed the mom and put the little kid on a parakeet or something. So yeah, Hollows who are reeeeaaally corrupted get sent to hell. So Light is a crazy ass killer who has killed more people than anyone in the world, right? So he's supposed to go to hell if he becomes a Hollow and a shinigami kills him right? But Ryuk said that he couldn't go to Heaven or Hell...do you get what Im saying? Light could become a very invinsible Hollow, if you ask me. **

**So yeah, that's my crazy idea ON WITH THE STOREY!!**

The times where darker one in those years that Kira lived and ruled as an entity of self-proclaimed 'humanity.' Criminals, convicts, small town thieves, anyone that opposed the rules of Kira would die. Of course, the world was a safer place, but not happy. With the death of each vermin, fear grew in the minds of the people that Kira 'protected.' This became a problem for the shinigami race.

A shinigami is the reason for the discord of the world. By selfishly dropping the Death Note on the Earth, he created a monster. The Grim Reaper had found his toy, and toy had found a way to make havoc, for the pleasure of them both.

And then the massacre began. Women, men, teenagers, anyone that had committed a crime, died, quick and pitiless death. But with their death, came what where known as the Dark Years of the shinigami world. Not Grim Reapers like the one that accompanied the human responsible for the killings, but Soul Reapers.

Soul Reapers, or also known as shinigami, are Grim Reapers far away cousins. Unlike their greasily cousins, Soul Reapers give the dead another chance. They combat Hollows, creatures that where once souls that have given in to the darker side of their hearts. Hollows are born from fear, anger, hatred, envy, and all the negative emotions of the world. It was more than obvious that with the Kira killings, more Hollows would be born out of the damned souls of these criminals.

Many men and women Soul Reapers where lost to the fight against the so called 'Kira Hollows.' The Dark Years was a time of death and discord in the Soul Society. They couldn't act against the human although they knew exactly who he was. The leader of the shinigami ranks ordered that this was a matter for the humans to resolve and that they wouldn't go to war against their Grim Reaper cousins because of one stupid shinigami who was bored and looking for some way to make time pass.

Then the day of Kira's death came. The shinigami rejoiced and celebrated the end of the Soul Society's Dark Years. The celebration raged all over the Sereitei and even the Rukongai joined their joyful merriment.

All but one lonely soul rejoiced the death of the murderous entity.

The elder shinigami stood at the top of the building. His sunken eyes followed the mere boy that was called 'Kira.' For the last six years the old shinigami had been keeping a close eye on this boy, waiting for his departure. His white robe blew against the wind as he moved from building to building, getting a better look at the running boy.

It wasn't long until the boy collapsed on the steps, wheezing and trembling. He had been a fighter, a murderous fighter this last hour. He was slowly bleeding to death, but this was not what he would die 

of. The shinigami's eyes looked up, finding the dark silhouette of another shinigami. But this other was a bringer of death. And he did so as he wrote Light Yagami's name into the damned black notebook that these gruesome creatures used to do their work.

"We meet again, Ryuk," the old man said in his gruff commanding voice.

The grim reaper jumped slightly, "Whoa, you scared me old man," the croaky sound of Ryuk's voice always irritated the old shinigami. The creature's never ending grin seemed to broaden, "So what is a man like Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai doing around this place?"

"I've come to see the child responsible for the births of thousands of hollows," he said looking down at the dead body of Light.

"His time came, now he has to become a Hollow, unfortunately," Ryuk sighed, "He was a lot of fun, but madness can do some real work, eh Yamamoto?" Ryuk said cackling.

"You where foolish by dropping that notebook, Ryuk, you are at fault for corrupting the mind of that poor child," Captain Yamamoto said with a murderous tone, "Such a brilliant mind and now it is wasted" he said with a scowl.

The soul of the boy stood up looking around in confusion, "I'm…..dead?" it whispered.

Ryuk cackled, "Oh well, it's not my place to come between your job, old man, good bye," the creature said. Wings ripped from his back and he shot into the air flying off and laughing maniacally. Yamamoto shook his head.

"NO! RYUK YOU BASTARD!! I'M NOT DONE!! HOW COULD YOU!!NO!!" Light screamed from the ground, "NOO-uargh!"

Yamamoto looked down at the child. He was changing so quickly? The boy screamed and thrashed on the floor, the chain on his chest pulling away from him. The whole was increasing by the second and his screams increased in pitch. It was terrifying sight, the way this young man was being mercilessly turned into a hollow. But he deserved it, for everything he had done, he deserved to be turned into a monster. The white mask began to appear over his face, drowning the face of the young handsome boy in the darkness. The face almost looked like the mask of a theater actor, the mask of someone who hides their true face, their true nature. Ironic. The mask's grin was that of the most feral and murderous smiles, but his dark hollow eyes were filled with despair and torment.

"Captain" a soft voice said. The old man looked back from the scene at his fellow captain, Sousuke Aizen. The man walked forward, smiling sadly at his superior captain, "You should be celebrating, captain," he said.

Yamamoto scoffed, "I could say the same to you, Aizen," the man said shaking his head, "I had to come…..I was going to fight the hollow….but it's strange….I feel pity for it," the old man said tiredly. He groaned and massaged his temples, "I'm tired,"

"I'll take care of him Captain," Aizen said smiling, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "You should go back and enjoy the celebration," he said placing a hand on his superior's shoulder sympathetically. Yamamoto looked up at him sighing, "Are you sure, I wouldn't want to impose," the old man asked. He was being too vulnerable. It wasn't like him to be asking questions like these to someone.

"I'm not bothered by it, please, go enjoy yourself," Aizen said, his dark eyes smiling.

Yamamoto gave him an inquiring look and then nodded, "All right, but please be quick, the boy has suffered enough," with that, Yamamoto opened the gate to the Soul Society. He gave Aizen one last look. He was about to turn back, to do the job himself out of impulse, but something made him take the step into the portal.

Aizen watched as the doors closed. His smile turned into a grin and he chuckled, "Just as useful as always, aren't you _Kyōka Suigetsu_" he said laughing. He jumped from the rooftop down to the ground as he watched the newborn hollow thrashing and holding its head.

"**MAKE IT STOP!!**" the so called God of the New World squealed.

"Only if you follow all of my orders," Aizen said in his soft but feral voice, "You've become a Hollow, Light Yagami, because your soul was so corrupted by the use of the Death Note, this is your price,"

"**No! Please, I'll do anything just make the pain stop!!**"

"I can do that but only if you join me" Aizen said softly, smiling

"**Fine I don't care! Just make it stop!!**"

Aizen chuckled, "As you wish," he said chuckling. _Kyōka Suigetsu's _power diminished from the hollow's body. The hollow fell to the ground. Aizen took a good look at him. He had the body of a four legged creature with a hunched back. Its tail was a snake that slithered and moved out of its own accord. The mask resembled a devil, horns, a murderous grin and despair-filled eyes, "Yes, you will be perfect for my army…..my indestructible trump card," he said grinning.

**Hope you liked it. If anyone is wondering Yamamoto was beeing control by Aizen's little hypnosis thingy mobober. Yeah**

**R&R PEOPLE R&R**


	2. Birth

**_Author's Note_**

**Yay! The next chapter. I'm excited because I got ONE review. Thank you AnsemMesna. Woopee!! Yeah so this is the next chapter. Let's get on with it. To be clear with what I am doing, there will be some time gaps in the middle of the story as to not let it drag on, but only in some parts. I want to show the most important points of the fic and those are the birth of the new Kira Arrancar, and L being a shinigami. Yes, L will be a shinigami, but he's gonna be sort of a rouge shinigami, I'm still not sure what division I should put him in, he'll probably go to the twelfth division I think, because he's so smart. But when I say he's going to be a rouge shinigami is that in some way he's going to betray them grin Muahahaha evil plans, evil plans!! He's not evil though, he's just going to go on his own way. He always liked to work alone. **

The tension in the large room was so thick it could be cut with a knife. The ten Espadas watched as their leader placed his hand atop the _Hōgyoku_. The man smiled and the ten arrancar shuddered at the energy of his riatsu. The small orb trembled with energy, taking in Aizen's riatsu and feeding itself. The ex-captain had waited for this day for years and it would finally come. The room thickened with mist in the blink of an eye.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques coughed in irritation. Aizen had mentioned the creation of a new arrancar, but the teal-headed Espada was weary of Aizen's true intentions. He was too eager to have this new member of his army. It was making the usually brute arrancar worried. He didn't trust this, not one bit.

Besides him stood Ulquiorra Schiffer and the stoic arrancar could easily notice the sixth espada's worry. He didn't say anything, he never said anything, but the quite monotone arrancar was also curious as to why their leader was so intrigued with this new addition to their ranks.

The mist cleared and the silhouette of a new born creature crouched on the ground. It shuddered and trembled and through the darkness the Espadas could see red eyes shining in the creature's wake. It growled and hissed in a feral threatening way. As the mist cleared, the new arrancar's features cleared. Indeed it had red shinning eyes and its hair was a shinning copper shade. Two white horns atop his head where the remnants of his hollow mask. The arrancar's bare body twitched and the skin gleamed with sweat. The hole that made him a hollow lay in place of his heart. To the surprise of the Espadas, no number was apparent in any place of his body.

"What's this?" Gin Ichimaru was the first one to speak. The grin on his face was that of amusement as he began to chuckle, "He has no rank, no number?"

"He needs no rank, Gin," Aizen said softly smiling, "His power is beyond any of us," he said in a sterner voice, letting all know, "He will be given the same respect you give me," he said giving Grimmjow a weary glance, "I expect no complaints," he warned.

_What is he looking at me for?! _Grimmjow thought in an irritated expression. He fumed quietly crossing his arms and making a growling noise.

"Where……am I?" the man said, holding his head. A cloak was quickly placed around his naked shoulders by Szayel. The pink haired Espada pulled him up to stand on his feet in an almost harsh manner.

"You are in Las Noches," Aizen answered, "In the dimension known as Hueco Mundo and you are an arrancar," he said, the innocent yet evil smile growing.

"You…you're that man from long ago..." he said with a soft voice, "I don't understand...who are you people?"

"You need not worry yourself with trivial questions, you will learn soon enough, Kira Aanmaken," Aizen walked over to him and placed a hand on the trembling arrancar's cheek, looking at him with an almost tender gaze.

"Kira….that's my name," Kira whispered, "My…..my name…..my name," he repeated.

Aizen looked at Szayel, "Make sure that I get the test immediately as the results are in," he ordered.

"Understood," Szayel nodded and began walking with Kira leaning against him. The scientist was disgusted by this creature, not because he looked weak and frail, but because he was going to easily grow through their ranks. He could sense it, when he saw that look of adoration in Aizen's face; he could sense that this brat was going to cause trouble for the other Espadas.

Kira coughed, closing his eyes, "This is my punishment…." He whispered.

Szayel glanced at him with narrowed eyes, "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I can still feel the pain….I don't want to be here…." He whispered, his gleaming red eyes filled with pure agony, "But this is my punishment,"

Szayel scoffed, "It's not punishment, boy," he snapped at him, "You'll understand soon enough, this is a blessing"

Grimmjow watched as Aizen's new pet left. He scoffed and walked out of the room not really interested in staying around. He walked down the hall of the castle, frustrated, fuming, and with a really horrible headache. He didn't know why, but this new kid was going to cause a riot soon enough, he could sense it.

It didn't take long for him to feel someone else's energy. This person was following him and had been following since the Hōgyoku room. He growled, "Stop following me!!" he said turning around and glaring at Ulquiorra.

The stoic arrancar gave him a quizzical look and then moved past him and kept walking. Grimmjow scowled. Why was it that Ulquiorra always did everything he could to piss him off, and he didn't even need words to push him over the edge!

The teal headed arrancar sighed and watched as the other's green eyes looked at him. Grimmjow looked at him as well, wondering what had made Ulquiorra stop and peer at him with such a pensive expression. The sixth Espada looked at him for another second and then looked away, feeling a strange warmth coming over his face. He scratched the back of his head and then looked up once again, but Ulquiorra was gone.

"Grimmjow, exactly who I wanted to see," a calm and collected voice made his turn around. Surely, his leader stood there, arms crossed around his chest. He was frowning. Not good.

"Sir," Grimmjow said with a cold face. He knew not to lose his temper around Aizen, although he would love to punch the asshole in the face.

"Grimmjow, I more than anyone know that you have a short-temper and that you are undeniably powerful," he said taking a step towards Grimmjow, "Why wouldn't I know….I created you," he said with a scornful smile. He was now right in front of Grimmjow as he raised his hand to caress the sixth Espada's teal hair, "I'm going to give you a mission….I want you to keep a close eye on Kira, I want you to teach him about us," he said still petting his hair, "This is the perfect opportunity to see how well you can control your anger around this ignorant child who needs to learn our ways the best way he can," he said grinning. He gripped Grimmjow's hair and pulled back in a fierce move, exposing his neck, "And I don't want _any_ complaints…..have I made myself clear?" he warned with dark eyes.

Grimmjow gulped and nodded, "Yes, sir, crystal," he said with a shaky voice.

Aizen smiled, "Good boy," he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Grimmjow's neck and then pushed him away, "Now run along," at that the teal-headed arrancar picked himself up from the ground and walked down the hall, looking back a few times at Aizen.

"You're so mean Aizen," Gin said as he leaned against one of the porcelain white walls. He was smiling in amusement at his superior, "Poor little Grimmy, he's always so dull when you're around,"

A silent Tousen also appeared, but worry was evident in his face, "Aizen, are you sure of what you're doing? Having Kira around the likes of him is just going to corrupt him, let me handle the teaching," he said. The blind ex-shinigami did have a point.

Aizen sighed, "Yes, but letting him learn brute force from 'Grimmy' will pay to be very useful in the future," he said smiling, "You don't have to worry Tousen, Grimmjow will teach him how to fight and be aggressive, while I will teach him discipline and to follow orders,"

Tousen nodded in defeat, "All right then, but I still don't trust Grimmjow's part in this,"

Aizen chuckled, "I don't either, but I'll keep him in place," he said walking away, his two accomplices in tow with him.

Ulquiorra heard the men talking and then walked out of his hiding place. He gave the three men a cold look and then walked over in Grimmjow's direction. The stoic arrancar traveled quickly and gracefully down the halls, looking for his fellow Espada. Grimmjow was such an interesting character to Ulquiorra. He really did piss him off on purpose because the only thing he really liked in the world was to see Grimmjow mad at him. It was a strange hobby but Ulquiorra enjoyed it. It didn't take long for him to find Grimmjow's energy and he walked straight to Szayel's lab.

Szayel had put to sleep Kira and had wired him to a machine that was making certain analysis on the new arrancar. He was noting down everyhing that the computer said to him. His eyes would dart from the computer to Kira to see if he responded to any of the tests he was making. The results of the first test where extraordinary and it suprised the usually smug Szayel.

To his irritation, Szayel's work was interrupted by the appearance of Grimmjow. The brute Espada walked in, mumbling and groaning like a little bitch, found a chair and sat in it, watching Kira. He didn't even aknowledge Szayel's exsistence as he sat there, arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

"May I dare ask what the hell you're doing?" Szayel asked with a bothered tone.

"Fucking Aizen gave me the job of beeing the newbie's babysitter!" he complained, "I mean, _me_ of all people! What the fuck is his problem!!" he whinned.

"Yes, indeed, he must have been crazy to place a moronic brute like you in charge of him," Szayel said not looking at the idiot but going back to his research.

Grimmjow watched the sleeping Kira with a slight hint of worry, "There's something that I don't trust about him...like something...really messed up," he said.

Szayel glanced at the sixth espada and sighed, "That's because he was responsible for the biggest mass murder in the history of the human world...this boy was responsible for the creation of thousands of hollows years ago," he told him putting down his pencil and massaging his temples.

"What? You serious?" Grimmjow said, intrigued by this information.

"Have you ever heard of Death Notes?" Szayel asked the idiot arrancar.

"No, why?"

"Death Notes are what shinigami use to kill people," Ulquiorra said as he walked into the room, his cold gaze looking at Kira.

Grimmjow glared at Ulquiorra. _Why the hell is he here? Did he follow me...wait...he followed me? "_Shinigami? Wait, aren't shinigami supposed to protect people?" he asked in confusion.

"Not Sould Reapers, Grimm Reapers. Grimm Reapers do not bother themselves with hollows or the Sould Society, their only job is to kill people whenever their time is up," Szayel responded.

"So whats the deal with the Death Note? Is it like their zanpakuto or something?" Grimmjow asked trying to understand.

Szayel was astound at this man's incompetence, "No, it's just a plain notebook where they write someone's name and they die" Szayel said.

"Yes, and this man used one of them to create his perfect new world. He wanted to be a God, to rise up to the same level as us. Unfortunately it didn't work out so well," Ulquiorra said. He was now standing by Kira's side, looking down at the sleeping arrancar.

"Wow, Ulquiorra, you've broken your record of 'How Many Words I can Say in One Day' impressive" Grimmjow said sarcastically with a smug grin.

"His story has always intrigued me," he whispered in a soft tone, looking at Grimmjow with cold eyes.

Grimmjow looked at him, and once again he felt that same warmth from before. He looked away and scowled, "So what happened? What went wrong?" he asked.

"He got caught," Szayel said cosing his eyes, "By a child no less," he said smiling, "Pathetic if you ask me," he added, "But as I was telling him, what he got was a blessing. He wanted to be a god, well he got it, if Aizen hadn't had taken such an interest to him, he would have probably wonder the world as an indestructible yet weak hollow,"

"What do you mean by indestructible yet weak? If he's indestructible he's not weak," he said giving Szayel a smug look.

"Indestructible because he can't be killed...weak because he is in intense pain as we speak, the price of using the Death Note, eternity in agony," he said with sharp eyes, "Fortunately, Aizen's hypnotic powers will hypnotize him into not feeling the pain, and if he doesn't do as Aizen wants, then he'll eventually go mad," he said with a breathy sigh.

Grimmjow looked at the sleeping Kira in a whole different way now. Agony. Pain. Eternity. Would he really have to suffer for such a long time? The teal headed arrancar lowered his head, his eyes narrowed. Maybe taking care of Kira wouldn't be so bad. He hoped

**Okay, I hope you guys aren't getting bored with me. First of all, I have not seen the Arrancar arc of the anime I only know a few things of the characters and their personalities so I have to start watching them or reading the manga. Please if I do something wrong regarding the arrancar, please tell me. **

**Light's name. That's something you guys are going to wonder about. 'Aanmaken' means light in Dutch, so I put Kira and light together. I choose Dutch because I like how the word sounds and it ****almost has an Egyptian thing to it. Also, I've decided that Light's zanpakuto's name will be called **_**Asesino, **_**which means murderer in Spanish and all the arrancar zanpakutos are in Spanish. So when Light calls out his zanpakuto he will say, "Kill, **_**Asesino**_**!" I like how it sounds. **

**Another thing, there is another Kira in Bleach. You guys have to know him, he used to be Gin's sex slave. Lol jkjk, I just always make fun of Izuru because he's so cute. So please, don't confuse Izuru Kira with Light Kira I hope that wasn't too confusing. Oh! By the way, Szayel is one of my favorite arrancar, I don't know why, that's why I used him alot in this chapter. Did you know that his zanpakuto's name means "You will fornicate" in engilsh?! How messed up can that get?! I laughed when I found out because I really like him and I really want to cosplay as him one of these days TT-TT. If I ever learn to sow that is. I always thought his zanpakuto was funny looking but when I learned it's name I was shocked. OO**

**L makes his appearance in the next chapter!! Also, Mello and Matt will be in the following chapters. Im still not sure if I should make them arrancar or shinigami. Near on the other hand, is still alive and he will be in the story, all grown up of course. **

**R&R Tootles**


	3. So Called Celebration

**Hello my fellow readers! So I started reading the manga scanlations of Bleach to get a little inside background on the arrancar or what not. I seriously love Bleach, it is just terribly amusing. OMG my sister just told me the funniest thing. She's not a Bleach fan but she knows I like it so she watched one episode with me and when she saw Chad/Sado she said that he reminded her of Jacob Black from the **_**Twilight**_** series. I looked at her like she was crazy and said that they had nothing in common but I still found it funny. **

**Wow, just thinking about that makes you wonder what other **_**Twilight**_** characters you can find in Bleach. Rangiku would be a good Rosalie…...and that's about it. If you think you can find other crazy **_**Twilight**_** characters in Bleach tell me!!**

**Okay, so L's zanpakuto's name will be called **_**Maindo**_**, it's simple and it is Japanese for 'mind.' I'm not sure what it should look like in its shikai or bankai state. Yes, L will have a bankai because I think it's crucial for him to have one in the story. **

**All right, thank you too ****Shinami Tsuyoki, Translucent Darkness, and Kinlin Child of Youma, for the wonderful reviews!**

**Oh! Do you guys listen to music when you do your fanfics and you find like the theme songs and stuff? Okay, I have four songs that would be the theme songs for this fan fiction. They are by the same artist but I really like them. **

**Love is Dead – Kerli (There's a really good Death Note amv to this song so find it and watch it!!)**

**They Forgive – Kerli**

**Hurt Me – Kerli**

**Goodbye – Kerli (This is my personal favorite for this fan fiction, it's going to be the perfect theme song for when Ryuuzaki 'betrays' the Soul Society)**

**On with the fic!!**

The sun had set. The shining city lights looked brighter than before almost like a thousand stars in the dark night. It was beautiful, yet agonizing to watch. The lights showed the thousands of people that lived their happy lives, ending one day, waiting for the start of another.

L had never really thought about how beautiful a city could look like in the evening. Hell, he still didn't really care. He wasn't looking at it, oh no. He stood his ground, his wide dark eyes looking at one place in particular. Not many people came by this place but it didn't take long for the team of officers to find the body and take it away. L had been there the whole entire time, watching him.

He knew what had happened. That strange man had taken the monster away, had taken his soul away and after he had left did L had the courage to walk up and look at him. No emotion crossed his face. This is what he deserved. For tricking him, for making him think that he had a real friend. At times he truly doubted that he could have been Kira. But look at him now, dead because of his madness.

When the body was taken away he walked up to the staircase. He looked down at the blood and reached out to touch it. When he brought his fingers up to look at them, no blood was visible. He tried again, and again the stain of the red liquid was missing. Again and again he tried until he tired himself out. And in that moment did he feel the tear rolling down his cheek.

"_Soul….yummy yummy soul…..where are youuuu?" _

The croaky voice made L look away from his fingers and turn around. A creature much like the one that the man with the glasses had taken away stood in front of him. The white mask was ugly without comparison. It resembled a grinning hyena, and its body was that of a black lion. It stalked closer and closer to L, its grinning face chuckling, "_Why are you crying? A yummy soul like you shouldn't be crying…._" It said cackling. He crouched down, ready to attack, "_It should be…..eaten!!_"

The creature pounced, mouth opened wide. L didn't flinch but before he could move away from the creature's path, a shadow, or what seemed like a shadow appeared and slashed at the head of the creature. The thing squealed and shrieked in agony before drifting away into shimmering specks of energy.

L looked up at the man who had destroyed the creature, his wide eyes following his every move. The man wore a black kimono with a sword hanging by his side. He glanced back and noticed L there. The man seemed very friendly as he smiled at L. "Got here right on time huh?" he asked chuckling.

"Um…..yeah I guess," L said in a monotone voice.

The man raised his eyebrow at L and looked at him with amused eyes, "Your kind of strange, don't worry, when you get to the Soul Society I'm sure people won't really trouble you," he said chuckling, "What's your name, son?"

L still didn't like giving out his real name to people, he never had, "Ryuuzaki…," he said softly.

The man nodded, "Ryuuzaki huh? Is that your last or first name?" he joked laughing, "I'm Isshin Kurosaki, I'm a shinigami and I'm here to send you to a better place," he said grinning.

L's eyes narrowed, "Shinigami?" he frowned at him, "I've had some horrible experiences with shinigami before, but you don't look like the ones I've seen," he said in a low voice.

"Is that so….other shinigami?" he pondered this and scratched at his beard, "Oh! You mean Grimm Reapers? Yeah, our cousins sure are ugly! No, don't be scared, I'm a Soul Reaper shinigami, I don't kill people, I save souls and humans from Hollows the, thing that was about to eat you,"

L looked at him with pondering eyes, "I see then,"

"Well, let's get on with the konso, don't worry, the Soul Society is a good place. Nothing bad really happens and you will make new friends in the Rukongai. And if you like, you can study hard and enter the Shinigami Academy," he said grinning goofily.

L's dark eyes showed no emotion as they looked back down at the steps, "I saw a man earlier….that looked like you but with a white coat…..he was taking one of those creatures away to some place," he said softly.

Isshin narrowed his eyes, "Is that so…." He said with a dark voice. He looked at the steps, his eyes wavering for a second and then back at L, his smile returning, "Don't worry, I'm sure it wasn't something bad," he took out his sword and walked over to L.

L looked at the blade, and didn't take a step back not really intimidated by the sharp end. Isshin smiled at the lack of a reaction, "You're strong boy, I can see that," he said twirling the sword around and pressing the pummel against the other's forehead, "I hope we meet again Ryuuzaki,"

The shinning white light around L was refreshing. He looked up at Isshin with wide eyes and then closed them. In that moment, there was a sort of bliss that surrounded him. All of the memories of his past came back to him. He remember his years at the orphanage, his time around the world. His battle against the world's most notorious criminal. Kira. Dead. Like him. But who was that man that had taken Kira away.

That had taken Light away.

_Light…..what happened to you…_

The cloudless twilight sky made ripples of orange and red light appear in L's room. The room was finally clean, and his things where finally packed. His days as a member of the Eleventh Division were over and now he was transferring to a new division. He wasn't nervous, he was never nervous.

Right then, he felt nostalgic. It was on a day like this that he saw him die….Light.

A lot had happened since he had been konso-ed into the Soul Society. Isshin Kurosaki had left to live in the human world.

"BAGGY-CHAN!!"

L didn't have enough time to step away as a flurry of pink jumped on his back, making him fall to the floor in a stupor. He groaned and looked up, one of his eyes twitching as a hyper active lieutenant sat atop of him. Yachiru had never truly grasped the idea of not scaring him like this but she always did it and sometimes L thought she did it on purpose, "Lieutenant Kusajishi, I'd be very grateful if you stood up from my back," he said with a forceful voice.

"I brought you a present Baggy-chan! You like cake right? I made Baldy-kun buy me this biiiiig cake and I want to share it with you!!" she said giggling and standing up from his back.

L's eyes lit up, "Really? What flavor?" he asked, his interest peaked

"Strawberry, silly!" Yachiru said with a wide toothy smile.

Yachiru could be a big troublemaker at times, but he sure loved her taste.

"Tch, kid wouldn't shut up about it!" Ikkaku Madarame complained. The bald headed shinigami walked into L's room followed by another officer.

"She wanted it to be a Goodbye present, since you're joining the Twelfth" Yumichika Ayasegawa said smiling brightly at L, "I'm surprised you even signed up for the Squad 12, Ryuuzaki. Captain Kurotsuchi is such a strange man," the feminine man sat on L's bed looking at his packed bags.

"Heh, they need someone with Ryuuzaki's intelligence!" Ikkaku said grinning and putting the box of what seemed to be like the mother of all cakes on a nearby table, "I mean, you're a great fighter Ryuuzaki, but you never seemed like the kind that would stay in the Eleventh for long, no offense,"

"None taken," L said standing up from the floor and going over to the box. Ikkaku watched as L's eyes lit up in pure joy as they saw the cake. The man only ate sweets. He wondered how he stayed so skinny. Not only that, but the man was a mess all the time. Unruly hair, a hunched back. And yet he was such an excellent fighter, no doubt he would make a fine Lieutenant one of these days.

"So did you get an officer rank?" Yumichika asked him.

"Fourth officer," L said as Yachiru began two large pieces of cake.

"Ugh, that's the ugliest number," Yumichika said, his face scowling.

"It's good enough," L said smiling softly.

"I HEARD SOMEONE HAS CAKE!!" an exceptionally loud but recognizable voice stated. Rangiku Matsumoto walked into the room, her inhumanly large breast bouncing around in the tight confinements of her shinigami kimono. She laughed at L's and Yachiru's expression as they hid the cake behind them, "I was just kidding guys! You know I gotta mind my weight!" she said grinning at them and making a sort of model posse to show her body off.

"It doesn't matter if you eat anything with sugar, it all goes straight to your boobs," Ikkaku said picking at his ear.

"Did you shine your head this morning Ikkaku, I think you missed a spot," she said with a happy face. This made the man fume.

L chuckled softly and everyone looked at him, "I'm gonna miss you guys," he said softly. He knew that Captain Kurotsuchi didn't like other division members around him. The man was a bitter, horrible man, but L felt more at home in a Squad that could use his intelligence then in one that was all about brute force.

"Don't worry darling!" Matsumoto said grabbing L and giving him a breast suffocating hug, "We'll try to see you every day,"

"Yeah Baggy-chan!! We'll kidnap you!" Yachiru said grinning happily.

"Why don't we go out for some fun?" Yumichika stated looking at them with a blank expression.

Everyone stayed quiet for a moment and then Matsumoto grinned, "I'll go look for more people to party with!!" she shouted as she ran out of the room.

After Matsumoto's search they ended up with three captains, eight lieutenants, and five seated officers, including L. It came strange to L that he was so popular around the Gotei 13. He had never done anything out of the ordinary other than graduate at the top of his class and some other few things that he didn't really remember.

And then he remembered that that day had been a graduation ceremony for new shinigami. How could he have forgotten? He must have been to wrapped up in his transfer that he had missed seeing the new recruits. So this meant that many of the lieutenants and captains had the day off for the next day it would when the new recruits would be assigned to their respective squads.

So this was how Matsumoto's plan of action went as. Along with Ikkaku, Yumichika and Yachiru they all rounded up the other 12 shinigami. Matsumoto went to her captain, who at first went against the idea of leaving his paperwork _and_ hers not finished. But she somehow persuaded Toshiro, maybe made a deal of doing his and her paperwork later. Then she mentioned it was for Ryuuzaki. That changed the whole situation. Ryuuzaki was the only shinigami that he considered a friend who actually gave him the respect of calling him by his respected title, Captain Histsugaya. After getting her captain to say yes, she went to her drinking buddy, Kyoraku-sama. He agreed immediately and Nanao said she would come as well incase her captain got drunk. Then Shunsui wondered if Ukitake would like to go. The three went to the Eleventh Division. Unfortunately Jushiro was sick in bed so he had to stay, but Kiyone and Sentaro heard 

of the party and asked their captain permission to go. The kind captain only smiled and nodded. He sent his regard to Ryuuzaki and apologized for not being there.

On the other side of the Sereitei Yachiru, was riding piggyback in the back of her captain. Of course Zaraki would go; Ryuuzaki had been a great member of their squad, even if he looked so scrawny and weak. But Zaraki knew not to judge a book by its cover. Look at what happened with Yachiru. The little firecracker proved to be more than just a little girl.

They met with Ikkaku and Yumichika who were already accompanied by Renji, Momo, Izuru and Shuuhei. Then Lieutenant Iba saw Ikkaku and challenged him to a fight and Ikkaku said that he didn't have time for 'bitch fights.' Iba, not standing to see his pride wounded, followed them as he taunted Ikkaku into fighting. Ikkaku agreed but only if the looser paid for the tab at whatever place they were going to.

And that's how Ryuuzaki's night before his transfer became a celebration.

"I'm still shocked so many people came," Ryuuzaki said not eating or drinking anything. Rangiku had chosen a bar in the first Rukongai District that was famous for its liquor. It was small but the owner was proud to have so many respectable shinigami as his customers.

"It's not just for your farewell into oblivion, hun," Matsumoto said taking a drink from her sake, "Once in a while we need a little celebration," she said smiling.

"You're life is always a celebration, Rangiku and you never take your work seriously," Hitsugaya-taicho said making L chuckle.

"Hey! I do take my work seriously….it's just that sometimes is such a bore," she pouted and kept drinking.

"Hey Ryuuzaki! I'll give you a tip about Mayuri!" said a drunken eight division captain, "Never get on his bad side….he has some weird hobby of putting…..bombs into his subordinates…..not pretty," he said with a goofy grin.

"Why the hell are you smiling?" Nanao said glaring at him, "That's far from funny!"

"NANA-CHAN!!" Kyoraku said throwing himself on her but only to be kicked away by the irritated woman. L had always thought it interesting the relationship these two had. He was always such an eccentric person yet she could easily deal with him. A few punches added.

Momo giggled and smiled at Ryuuzaki, "Did they give you an officer seat?" she asked curiously.

"Fourth," Ryuuzaki said softly. Momo had always been such a kind girl and she always came to him for advice.

"That's good! Kurotsuchi-taicho must like you then," Renji Abarai said with a wide grin, "Man, I wish Rukia was here," he said smiling lightly. L remembered Rukia from the Thirteenth. She was somewhat like Momo, with a little more spunk. But ever since Lieutenant Kaien's death….

"She got sent to the human world didn't she?" L asked Renji.

"Yeah, I'm just worried because she hasn't returned yet," Renji said seriously.

L watched as the red-headed shinigami downed down a shot and sighed. Renji was such a complicated person. People didn't notice but L did. Put between his captain and his best friend, who are both from the Kuchiki clan, trying to live up to his captain's standards and overworking himself to the point of 

exhaustion. He fought against the idea of being lowly, of being weak, and this was only making him physically weaker.

L's wide eyes looked around the room. It seemed to have been filled with new shinigami. Graduates maybe. They probably knew about the three captains and thought it their chance to impress or to talk to them. He watched as the shinigami interacted with each other, laughing and drinking. He didn't know what to call these people. Friends? Associates? He didn't know. He never felt like he would ever find a true friend. Well, he had found a true friend….

"Ryuuzaki-san," the usually nervous Izuru said his name softly. He was sitting besides Shuuhei who was holding one of his hands. Holding hands? This was interesting, "People say that you are one of the few shinigami who remembers his past…..do you mind if I ask about yours?" he asked shyly.

L's eyes widened in surprise, "Why?" he said.

"Well…um….I've always thought it interesting…I studied the Dark Years when I was in the Academy and it named you," he said softly, "And when I met you" he chuckled nervously, "I was really excited because….you where like a hero to me,"

L listened to what Izuru had to say, his dark blank eyes looking at the wood of the bar. This man thought of him as a hero? It didn't fit him. That word didn't fit him. He blinked and then looked up at Izuru, "You have the same name of the man that killed me," he said softly. This made Izuru tense. He looked away from L in nervousness.

"Hey, you don't have to be saying those things to him!" Shuuhei said back at L.

"I'm not saying it to make you feel bad, Izuru, I'm just stating the facts," he said softly, "Kira was like a virus that took over an innocent man and made him into a monster," he said softly. He brought his thumb to his lips and began to nibble on the skin, "That man was my friend and he betrayed me, and killed me," he said bluntly.

Izuru listened intently at what he had to say, "But….why do you say that? That Kira was a virus?" the blond asked.

L stayed quiet for what seemed like a long second, "Because it was…...in the books that we have here, in the records of what shinigami called The Dark Years of Kira, they say that he was a horrible murderer who strived to be a God." He said sternly, "I've read all of those books and they never mentioned anything on the boy he once was….I never knew anything on the boy he once was….Kira was evil, Light Yagami wasn't," he said.

"Light Yagami? Was that the man who was Kira?" Izuru asked.

"That was the man who was _corrupted_ by Kira," he said scowling, "He truly wasn't Kira…..there was a point in time where I saw his real self….unfortunately it was only part of his plan to kill me,"

With those last few words, L made Izuru stay quiet. The blond shinigami seemed to be pondering about everything he had said. Then L noticed that he had not only attracted Shuuhei's attention while saying his story, but Renji's, Momo's, and Hitsugaya's.

And someone else's.

"What a lovely story, Ryuuzaki,"

L's dark eyes widened as he felt chills running up his spine. His hands became fists and his back hunched even more. That feeling of unprecedented pure evil was back. He looked over his shoulder at the man who had entered the bar, followed by two others.

"C-captain Aizen!!" Momo said nervously. She went over to her captain's side smiling meekly, "Ryuuzaki-kun is leaving to join Kurotsuchi-taicho and his division….so Rangiku threw a big party,"

"Is that so? I would have loved to have such a bright shinigami in my division," Aizen said with an innocent smile and patting Momo's head. The girl blushed. God. How could she stand the surge of evil energy that flowed through him. L glared at him. He'd rather choose Kurotsuchi over Aizen any day.

"A party hmm?" Gin Ichimaru's fox-like grin widened, "Why wasn't I told?" he said chuckling.

"It was in such a short notice, Ichimaru-taicho," Izuru said nervously. L noticed that he had let go of Shuuhei's hand as soon as Gin walked in. Tousen also walked in and walked over to Shuuhei's side. The scarred shinigami gave him a timid look and then looked down at his glass.

Why was it that these three ranking lieutenants could be so easily fooled by these men? L scowled and stood up from the stool, "I have to go outside," he simply stated.

"Oh, may I talk to you Ryuuzaki?" Aizen said placing a hand on L's shoulder. He tensed up immediately and looked at him. Those dark brown eyes, hidden behind the thick glasses that served him like a mask, they didn't fool him. He could see the pure wickedness in them.

L nodded and walked outside, away from the festivity, away from the people, and alone with the number one man that he didn't trust. L knew he was more evil than Kira himself.

"What did you need to—" his words were cut short as the man's hand was around his through in the blink of an eyes. L struggled and tugged at the hand finding it hard to breath.

"You are the only person besides my subordinates who are not under my spell," he growled at him, "Let me warn you, L, I will not hesitate on killing you if you tell a soul…..it wouldn't work anyways," he said grinning maliciously, "I would just hypnotize them into thinking you are crazy," he chuckled.

"Y-you…." L struggled to speak as sweat began to run down his face, "What….have you done….with Light…." He groaned.

Aizen gave him a blank look and then grinned, "Oh…I can't tell you that," he teased.

"Aizen!" L growled, glaring at his superior.

"Aizen-sama?"

The both of them looked to the side as Momo stood there looking at them. She had a blank stare at first but then she smiled, "Are you two coming in? Rangiku-san says we should make some cheers," she said timidly.

Aizen smiled at her, "Yes, we'll be right in," he said softly, the mask of the innocent man showing.

What?! Didn't she see that he was in trouble?! L growled, "What did you do to her?" he whispered.

Aizen chuckled, "She can't see the real picture, L," he said softly, "Her eyes are under my spell," he smiled at L and leaned forward, "You know very well that staying here won't find you any answers…." He 

whispered in the other's ears, "I'm sure he's waiting, L…..but nothing will happen if you stay here with these….how should we call them…..mongrels," he whispered.

"What are you saying?" L asked glaring at him.

Aizen smiled loosening his hold on his neck, "Straight to the point I see," he said chuckling wickedly, "I want you to join me,"

L's eyes widened as he heard the man's words. Join him? In what? What was he planning and what part did L have in this. Thoughts of theories came rushing to his head. A sabotage, treason, would he kill General Yamamoto? This man was capable of anything, he was sure of it, but what? That was always the question. What? What? What?

L's eyes narrowed, "No….I don't trust you, I will never trust you," he said slapped Aizen's hand away. He walked away and the other man did not do anything but L knew that he was smiling as he walked away. He also felt the riatsu of his two fellow captains, watching as he left. What did they want from him?

From the shadows, a quiet Rukongai boy watched as the man with dark hair walked away from the man with the glasses. The pale eyes blinked softly and his small hands held on to the windowsill. His hands tightened, "L….it's you,"

**YESH!! So chapter three is finished. I'm so happy, this is the longest chapter by far. The little boy at the end is someone that you guys **_**have**_** to know!! Send me guesses send me guesses!! Okay, when Yachiru calls L Baggy-chan is because of his eyes, the black-bags, I thought it was a cute name. **

**I used Isshin to be the shinigami that saves L because I thought it would be cool. Since the souls are sent to the Rukongai, L didn't really get to see Isshin leave to the human world and it'll be cool when they see each other again. **

**I've decided to make Mello and Matt vizards. I think that people don't put a lot of importance into the vizards and I really like them! Along with half of the characters in Bleach. Don't you notice that you can never have **_**one**_** favorite character in Bleach? It's just physically impossible because there are so many cool ones. You need it to vary. **

**God!! I f&ing hate Nnoitora!! JEZUSS!! HE GET's ON MY NERVES SO BADLY!! And I've found out that Szayel is unbearably creepy.**

**Today I bought the Kerli CD!! Im so happy, and I also bought an L shirt along with one of those flimsy awesome scarfs they have now. The ones with the pointy end and they look all bohemian and crap and they are amazing!! I also bought two other shirts that aren't really important. **

**RandR**


	4. Author's Note

**HEEEEEYYY! Okay so I felt reaaally stupid because a few people told me about 'B' and I didn't even know who he is!! So I will explain my ignorance. I am very lazy, so sometimes I don't really finish reading a story or a series I just go to some web place to get info. The same happened with the arrancars at the beginning of this fanfiction. I had not read that part of the series of Bleach but I knew a lot about it. But know I have read it so it's okay. Now on with the 'B Case' I haven't read the novel they have of Death Note and now that I feel really stupid I'm gonna go and read it!!**

**To clear things up. Through further investigation I decided that the little boy should be Near. I know that I said that he was alive but thinking about it, a long time has passed since Light's murder. Maybe he died of loneliness or something because nobody he cares about is alive except for him. **

**Thank you to Shinami Tsuyoki for giving me the wonderful idea of making B an arrancar!! Yes B WILL BE AN ARRANCAR!! Why? Because millions of ideas swerve through my head when I found out about this new character!! REVENGE!! REVEEENGE!!**

**Okay the reasons why I made the Death Note characters what they are. **

**_Light an Arrancar_: I think it suits him and thinking about his immortality I knew that Aizen would get a kick out of it and use him for his evil plans**

**_L a shinigami_: L is a shinigami but he will go his own way further in the story. When I mean go his own way I mean that he will leave the Soul Society in search of Light. And some really dramatic things will happen **

**_Matt and Mello as vizards_: they were always outcasts in the story if you guys have never realized this. Joining the vizards is perfect for them because they are surrounded by a group of people that are a lot like them. **

**_Near the little boy will be a shinigami_: Near was always the one who planned things through and he never acted recklessly like L and Matt. His position will be reversed of course because he will not be the one sending out orders of course. He will follow Yamamoto's orders in finding L and bringing him back to the Soul Society. **

**_B an Arrancar_: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Yes, because it will be perfect to see Light's reaction towards someone that disguises himself as L. Maybe B will trick him into thinking he really is L, maybe not!! YES THIS IS PERFECT!! **

**Okay, another thing is the big list of shinigami that where at the party. I'm sorry if I confused people**

**Captains:**

**Toshiro Hitsugaya**

**Shunsui Kyoraku**

**Kenpachi Zaraki**

**Lieutenants:**

**Matsumoto Rangiku**

**Renji Abarai**

**Momo Hinamori**

**Izuru Kira**

**Shuuhei Hisagi**

**Iba ( I always forget his first name, it's so confusing)**

**Nanao Ise**

**Yachiru Kusajishi**

**Officers: **

**Ikkaku Madarame**

**Yumichika Ayasegawa**

**Sentaro and Kiyone (yeah they count as one)**

**L (of course)**

**With the addition of Aizen, Gin, and Tousen at the end. **

**All right, so what else do I have to talk about. OH! The timeline in the first chapter did vary. I thought it would be better to make it that way than to do it from the first thing that happened to the second thing that happened and blah blah blah. Okay, why did I put Kira's birth as an arrancar before the shinigami thing? Because I wanted to!!**

**But I think that from now on the time line will be pretty accurate!**

**YAY!! I have an actual reader who I know outside of the mass internet people!! JENNY I LOVE YOU!! Can't wait for chorus class together!! Oh, and you better start reading all of it, girl, or I will slap you silly and make Grimmjow bite your head off. **

**He does that for a living in my own little world dreams about people getting their heads bit off by a blue panther Life is full of ideas today!!**

**Okay so that's it, and I'm sorry I had to take one precious chapter to talk about my problems, I promise you guys that as soon as I post this I will start working in the new chapter…..after my sister get's out of the internet... She has no respect for my ideas and she doesn't care if Im attacked by a horde of them, I have to keep them bottled up until she's done. **

**THANK YOU GUYS!! IM GLAD YOU'RE LIKING IT!!...I hope you're liking it sobs**


End file.
